Empezar por el final
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Trunks y Marron se conocen desde niños pero jamás fueron grandes amigos. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que sus vidas se encontraron en el mismo punto, y para colmo, con un imprevisto. Trunks x Marron, Threeshot.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencias** : Lime; posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia.

* * *

 **EMPEZAR POR EL FINAL**

* * *

«Te haré el amor, Marron. Te haré el amor hasta el último día de mi vida, porque te amo, porque estoy loco por ti.

Porque eres la única a la que imagino y quiero a mi lado.

Porque tú debes ser mi mujer».

 **Schala S**. — _A Salvo_.

* * *

—Una casualidad—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

A pesar de todo, no me atrevo a decir que fue un error.

Y sí, cualquiera podría decirme lo contrario. Estuvo fuera de tiempo, me adelanté, fui un irresponsable, no sé cuáles son mis prioridades. Personalmente, creo que fue la casualidad más bella que me ha tocado vivir, aunque suene exagerado, sentimental, emocional, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera; y que decir ese tipo de cosas no vaya conmigo.

Porque me reconocen más bien por ser práctico, y siempre precavido, y tal como me habían enseñado tanto mi madre como mi padre; siempre a tener la cabeza fría, es lo que te conduce al éxito, porque si te dejas llevar por las emociones, si te atreves a olvidarte de donde estás y de qué haces, significa que además de tonto, eres inexperto, porque no visualizar las consecuencias de tus actos te hace un inmaduro. Pero aquella vez se me fue absolutamente todo de las manos, y no pude hacer nada cuando ya me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

De lo que estábamos haciendo, ella y yo. De dónde habíamos terminado después de lo poco que nos habíamos acercado, o de lo mucho, quizá, pero que de todas formas era insuficiente. Según yo, que ahora veo todo a cierta distancia. Es cierto que gracias a ella maduré, y estuve obligado a hacerlo, porque no me quedaba otra opción, porque ya la prioridad no era yo, ni siquiera ella. La prioridad era lo que menos esperé que me sucedería, cuando tenía apenas veintitrés años, y ella apenas diecinueve recién cumplidos.

Pero no tiene mucho sentido seguir dando ideas sueltas a esta historia. Historia que tiene un comienzo, quizá no muy peculiar, para nada emocionante; pero la mejor historia que he protagonizado hasta ahora.

Fue hace un año, cuando Marron había entrado a la universidad a estudiar Letras, y yo iba en cuarto año de Administración de Empresas. Por algún motivo, jamás había entablado alguna relación más íntima con ella, y todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza cuando la recordaba era pensar que era muy, muy bonita, tan dulce como ninguna mujer a la que hubiera conocido. Además de pensar, por alguna razón, que tenía los ojos celestes más bellos que hubiera visto alguna vez, y el corazón más puro.

Es exagerado, pero me atrevía (y me atrevo, aún) a pensar eso de ella, porque no he visto ni veré en mi corta, pero feliz vida, una mirada más sincera que esa. Los ojos de Marron siempre me gustaron, y antes de que todo esto ocurriera, siempre pensé que la mujer de la que me enamoraría (de verdad) tendría la misma mirada, y me cubriría siempre con la misma pureza que ella desprende de sus palabras. A pesar de no conocerla demasiado, a pesar de no haberme acercado a ella antes cuando éramos niños (porque mi vida entera en esos momentos no era más que Goten y las travesuras que planeábamos) o de que no me llamara la atención como mujer, siempre tuve esa convicción.

Convicción que, llegado el momento, se hizo casi un dogma.

La universidad era un espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para no volver a ver jamás a alguien en el campus, pero no era así con ella. A Marron la veía todos los días porque teníamos conocidos en común, y una de mis compañeras, la que mejor me caía, era su amiga, quizá la única que tenía, Marron nunca fue muy asidua a los grupos grandes de personas.

Entonces, ella siempre me saludaba, o cuando pasábamos caminando ella me sonreía y me hacía un gesto con la mano. Yo le guiñaba el ojo, casi por costumbre. A veces iba acompañada de mi compañera, otras veces iba sola, con muchos libros de literatura o jugando con su celular. Fuera como fuera que la veía, siempre lucía radiante, como si cualquier cosa que hiciera lo disfrutara, encontrándole la belleza a todo a su alrededor. Y si bien no me llamaba la atención más que como una conocida muy cercana, fui encontrándola cada vez más bonita. Tenía una belleza muy especial, una que no encontraba en nadie más, pero no me inspiraba ningún deseo, de esos deseos que son incluso grotescos cuando se es adolescente con hormonas revueltas. Para mí, Marron tenía una belleza demasiado pura como para que yo, un simple mortal, me atreviera a cercarme.

Sé que sueno ridículo, pero así lo sentía. Era lo más genuino que ella me inspiraba.

Un día (el día que más confusión me produce ahora, y que más cosas raras me hace sentir), luego de uno de los últimos exámenes que debía rendir ese semestre, un compañero me invitó a una fiesta en su casa. Una cosa poca, un par de tragos y mucha música. No acostumbraba ni acostumbro a hacerle el quite al alcohol, pero ese día sólo quería dormir. Me insistieron de una y mil formas, y a todas las peticiones me negué, hasta que mi compañera soltó cierta frase que, por lo menos, despertó mi curiosidad.

—Irá Marron.

Me quedé pensando en eso por un momento. Y si no fuera, ¿qué? Me pregunté.

—Vamos, Trunks. Nos hará bien distraernos.

En eso tenía razón. En que iría Marron, también la tenía, en el fondo. Habría alcohol, y de toda clase.

—Si habrá tequila, voy.

—Hecho.

Y así acepté la invitación, que al final se había convertido en un repentino y breve negocio. Esa misma noche, tomé una ducha en mi departamento, un jeans oscuro, una camisa azul y una casaca de cuero. No me perfumé demasiado, de seguro luego, por el alcohol, todo me olería a rayos, incluso yo mismo, así que cuando fueron las diez de la noche, salí.

Cuando llegué, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Había música por todos lados y, ya siendo tan temprano, muchos ya habían caído rendidos por el alcohol, los cigarrillos y quién sabe cuánta cosa más. Caminé entre los muebles de la casa y tomé una cerveza, para luego sentarme en uno de los sofás individuales. Al momento en que me puse a conversar con el dueño de casa y quien me invitó, no pasaron más de diez minutos, y llegó mi compañera con Marron. Recuerdo que tenía un vestido azul marino y botas largas. Hacía frío en pleno julio. No estaba maquillada, o quizás sí, un poco; no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que se veía muy bien, pero tampoco la miré demasiado.

Mi compañero fue a recibirlas y les dijo que se sentaran junto a él y conmigo. No me entusiasmaba mucho, pero eran los únicos seres que me caían bien en la universidad, y la charla entre los cuatro se hizo amena. Sólo eso recuerdo; las estupideces que hablábamos y de lo que nos reíamos no. Lo borré de mi memoria, no era necesario guardarlo, pero lo que sí guardé en mi memoria por algún motivo, era la sonrisa de Marron. Quién diría que una chica de apariencia tan dulce disfrutara tanto del humor negro.

Las horas pasaron, la gente comenzaba a descontrolarse poco a poco. Ya por el contexto y todo lo demás, nuestros dos acompañantes se habían ido a algún lado, se notaba que había ciertas ganas de concretar de una buena vez lo que se les notaba en los ojos.

Quedamos solos con Marron, y seguimos conversando, nos olvidamos de quienes se habían ido recién y nos olvidamos también de dónde estábamos. Conversé mucho con ella, tanto, que llegué a conocerla lo suficiente en apenas un rato.

Cuando ya no se podía hablar por el ruido, fuimos al balcón. El aire era fresco y el cielo, pese a su oscuridad, se veía cargado de nubes. Le dije que era mejor que entráramos, que buscáramos otro lugar, y fue así como terminamos en una de las habitaciones del departamento.

Por acción del alcohol que habíamos bebido y por lo atontado que me sentía, volvía a preguntarle cosas que ya le había preguntado antes, como por qué eligió estudiar letras, qué tanta gracia le encontraba a los libros (sin ser petulante), qué le gustaría hacer una vez tuviera su título; hasta que me pasé un poco de la raya diciéndole cómo había dejado pasar la oportunidad de conocerla antes, a ella, a una mujer tan inteligente, fantástica y bonita como ella, tan dulce y con gustos tan peculiares y dispares.

Marron se sonrojó al instante, diciéndome que ella pensó lo mismo de mí. Quizá lo dijo por cortesía, o para no dejarme en vergüenza por ser un maldito atrevido que apenas se le entendía lo que decía, pero algo me decía que no mentía, que era sincera conmigo, y si me hubiera mentido, qué rayos, le hubiera creído incluso las mentiras. Sabíamos quiénes éramos, quiénes eran nuestros padres y el vínculo que los une, pero conversar esa noche con ella fue como si la hubiera conocido desde siempre, pero más a fondo, como la persona a quien más confianza le tenía. Además de Goten, claro.

Me sentí tan a gusto, tan tranquilo con ella, que, en algún momento, no sé cómo ni sé cuándo, pero en medio de tanta y tan grata conversación, me atreví a besarla. Y cuando la besé, supe que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando hacerlo. Marron me respondió el beso, nerviosa, y sus manos temblaban un poco. Me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos y le pregunté si realmente quería continuar, porque no quería dañarla.

—Sí quiero—Me dijo ella.

Yo sentí que me devolvían en alma con esas dos palabras. Realmente quería besarla más, tocarla más, y así lo hice. La besé más profundamente, ostenté toda la experiencia que tenía en ese beso, y al mismo tiempo, fui lo más despacio que pude. Intentaba tocarla despacio, intentaba mirarla siempre a los ojos para convencerla de que era sincero, intenté desvestirla con una delicadeza inaudita y que jamás tuve con ninguna mujer antes de ella, y le di todo el placer que mis manos y mi boca fueron capaz de entregar, porque de mí salía una ternura que, incluso hoy, no sé de dónde me nació, pero allí estaba, estaba tan sólida y era tan real como ella desnuda sobre esa cama, en la oscuridad de esa habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de afuera, donde le hice el amor.

Pasó el tiempo. El segundo semestre había empezado hace dos meses, ya quedaban otros dos para que se terminara, o quizá tres para quienes éramos un poco más flojos. Durante ese tiempo, seguí viendo a Marron en la universidad, siempre con libros o mirando su celular, y ella siempre me saludaba, hasta que llegó un momento en que dejó de hacerlo.

Su rostro se veía preocupado por algún motivo, y yo jamás me atreví a preguntarle. Hasta que escuché decir a mi compañera que a Marron le ocurría algo. Algo grave.

Y yo debía preguntar qué le sucedía.

Ella me dijo que fuera a verla a su facultad, ese mismo día, a las tres de la tarde. Tenía clases a esa hora, pero qué diablos, nunca había faltado, podía faltar por primera vez. Cuando entré al edificio, la vi a ella bajar las escaleras y le hice una seña.

Ella se me acercó, pero no me miró a los ojos. Se notaba muy, muy preocupada y muy triste, como si ya nada a su alrededor tuviera sentido ni belleza. Entonces yo también me preocupé, y demasiado.

Y me atreví, como aquella vez, a preguntarle qué le sucedía. Marron me miró a los ojos y me habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yo sentí que su mirada era diferente por algo, y me asusté. Sus ojos ya no eran dulces, estaban agotados, como si les faltara algo por los que brillar.

—Estoy embarazada, Trunks.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Sí, para mí también es sorpresa. No me gusta mucho este ambiente de escuela y universidad y eso, pero creo que es ideal para retratar una historia que debe ser más sencilla, más adolescente, y por qué no, una historia que me resulte más liviana. No me exijan mucho, es mi primera historia de ellos... piedad._

 _Me las craneé muchísimo con el título, no quería que quedara tan flojo pero tampoco quería algo tan dramático, así que me salió eso. La historia tendrá sólo tres capítulos, no quiero alargarla tanto pues no tiene mayor complejidad._

 _La cita al fic de Schala S era menester para mí, siempre quise citarla a ella en alguna de mis historias, porque siento que si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría aquí. Sólo espero hacerle justicia a su fanfic tan maravilloso como lo es_ A Salvo _._

 _Y sí, Marron juega_ Pokémon Go _en la universidad. XD_


	2. II

**EMPEZAR POR EL FINAL**

* * *

—Una casualidad—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así, de manera tan seca. Pero ni aun lo que decía, ni aún lo asustada que se veía o lo extraño que se vieran sus ojos, me hicieron creer en lo que me estaba confesando. Embarazada, con apenas diecinueve años, casi recién ingresada a la universidad, con una latente inmadurez y miedo a lo que se vendría de ahí en adelante. No olvidaré jamás su expresión asustada, siendo algo que aún me acongoja un poquito, y en ese momento, sólo atiné a abrazarla.

—¿Estás segura, Marron? —Le pregunté.

Fue lo más estúpido que le pude haber dicho, pero es que era tanto lo que sentía en el corazón que todas las ideas se me esfumaron y me volví torpe como un topo. Ella me miró escandalizada, sin apartar mi abrazo, y me respondió.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto! Y…—Ella tartamudeó un poco y se sonrojó dulcemente. Yo sólo la miraba—Y no hay posibilidad de que el padre sea otro que tú.

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo supe desde el principio, siempre, pues yo había sido su primer hombre y aunque fuera egoísta pensarlo y recordarlo en ese momento, estaba segurísimo de que después de mí tampoco hubo nadie más. Porque Marron no sabía mentir, no le nacía.

—No te preocupes, Marron—Le dije, y volví a apoyar su cabeza en mí, acariciándole el pelo para que se calmara. Aún estaba alterada—. No te dejaré sola, estaré contigo en esto.

Y así lo hice.

Durante el periodo del embarazo la acompañé lo que más pude. Estaba en quinto año en la universidad así que el tiempo que ésta me dejaba era minúsculo, pero era necesario comenzar a trabajar. Cuando hablé con mi mamá, no me reprendió con más allá de una mirada severa. Yo me encogía poco a poco en mi lugar, como cuando era un niño y hacía travesuras con Goten y me regañaban. Finalmente, mamá me dio un empleo en la Corporación Cápsula, diciéndome que de todas formas era hora de que me familiarizara con la empresa, así que como si fuera estudiante en práctica, ejercí. Por supuesto mi sueldo no era extraordinario ni mucho menos, pero serviría para apoyar a Marron.

Mientras tanto, ella no dejó de estudiar. La universidad y el trabajo en la corporación me quitaban todo el tiempo e incluso a veces sentía que quedaba en deuda con todo y todos, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Casi no dormía, pero qué rayos, los saiyajin tenemos mayor resistencia, o eso decía papá cuando me veía con unas ojeras casi inauditas. Yo asentía casi con ironía.

Pero tampoco puedo mentir. Me cansaba, sí, me estresaba mucho también. Cuando llegaba la noche y me iba a dormir como tres horas desfasado, pensaba en que, al final, todo valdría la pena, por mí, por el embarazo de Marron, por todo.

Cuando llegó el momento del primer control, le rogué a Krilin que me dejara acompañarla. Dieciocho frunció el ceño y torció la boca cuando le insistí por quinta vez, hasta que finalmente accedieron. Tienes más derecho que nosotros, dijeron. Yo lo agradecí profundamente. En ese momento, Marron tenía cinco semanas de embarazo. El doctor preguntó lo típico y ella respondía de manera típica también, aunque yo la notaba nerviosa. Decía que a veces sentía náuseas a las comidas dulces y los olores fuertes la mareaban mucho más que antes, a lo que el doctor respondía que no se alarmara, que era normal, y que lamentablemente debía aguantar esos malestares sin medicación.

—Eso sí—dijo el médico, y lo que estaría a punto de escuchar me desvaneció todo el cansancio, el estrés, la falta de tiempo—: te recetaré calcio para que tus huesos soporten el peso de tu pancita cuando vaya creciendo.

Y sonreí como un tonto.

Marron dijo un pequeño "gracias" y yo, mirándola, me imaginaba cómo sería cuando llegara a notarse su embarazo. La imagen era tan dulce que apenas lo soporté. Ella me miró y, frunciendo el ceño apenas, me preguntó qué me sucedía.

—Nada—Respondí medio embobado.

Una semana después fue la primera ecografía. Ahí, también la acompañé. Le dije a mamá que debía ir, que no podía faltar a eso, y me autorizó sin problemas. Tenía un certamen al otro día, tenía mil cosas por vigilar en la empresa, un montón de apuntes de la universidad que ordenar, pero nada de eso me distrajo. Ninguna otra cosa me arrancó los deseos de estar con Marron en ese momento. Incluso si mi vida hubiera dependido de no ir.

Lo que vi me dejó perplejo.

Marron estaba costada con el vientre al descubierto, mientras la máquina se paseaba. La imagen era extraña, de hecho casi no la entendía, pero hasta que el médico me explicó que ese porotito pequeño era mi (nuestro) hijo, todo se volvió más hermoso para mí. Seguía sin entender la imagen en blanco y negro y las líneas extrañas, y mientras ladeaba la cabeza como un cachorro, Marron soltaba risitas sutiles.

—Trunks, ven—Me dijo, y tomó mi mano con fuerza—No molestes al médico.

Sentí que me hubieran regañado, pero en fin. Las imágenes estarían en una semana, así que de nuevo falté a todo y dejé todas mis tareas para después, y fui con Marron a buscarlas. Era un pequeño librito de cuatro páginas, cada una tenía dos imágenes impresas. Yo no entendía nada, una vez más, y cuando lo mencioné, Krilin y Marron rieron, Dieciocho me miró severamente.

Todos los días, desde que me había enterado que Marron estaba embarazada, la llamaba. Intentaba tener la mayor comunicación con ella, le decía que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, no durara en informarme, que yo iría volando (literalmente) a acompañarla. Si tenía un antojo, si quería salir a pasear, si se sentía cansada, si necesitaba ayuda para estudiar, aunque yo entendiera todavía menos de libros que de ecografías. Ella se reía sutilmente, me decía que estaba bien, y me agradecía que me preocupara tanto. Y cómo no, le decía; cómo iba a ser de otra manera.

La llamaba en la noche, cuando intentaba ordenar mis apuntes a medias después de ducharme, y cuando la jornada en la empresa terminaba. Me acostaba, tomaba mi celular y marcaba su número, que ya me sabía de memoria, y esperaba a que su voz sonara. Cuando me respondía, yo sonreía. Inconscientemente. Hablábamos de muchas cosas, de qué nombre le pondríamos, cómo sería su carácter, si tendría la seriedad de su madre o de mi padre, o la inteligencia de mi abuelo o la ternura de Krilin. Imaginábamos cómo sería su color de cabello, sus ojos grandes y brillosos. Siempre nuestro tema de conversación era nuestro hijo, y contrario a lo que podría pensarse, charlábamos sobre ello como si lo hubiéramos buscado desde siempre.

No puedo negar que me asusté al principio. Ambos éramos inmaduros, jóvenes, quizá demasiado egoístas como para poner a otro ser antes que nosotros mismos. Pero luego, cuando vimos las figuritas extrañas en las imágenes impresas, cuando Marron me miraba y me sonría, tomaba mi mano y la colocaba justo en su vientre. Y luego, cuando sentí un movimiento extraño allí, cuando el embarazo comenzaba a hacerse visible y Marron comenzaba a verse más y más radiante, acabé por completar esa felicidad repentina que me traía lo que estaba viviendo.

A pesar de no haber vivido con Marron en ese tiempo y no haber estado a su lado siempre y sentir que no fue suficiente, siento que, de todas maneras, ella me hizo feliz, infinitamente feliz. Era una felicidad sincera y madura, una que no podía esconder. Se manifestaba todos los días un poco más, con cada llamada, con cada visita, y se terminó de materializar cuando llegó el momento de la segunda ecografía, al sexto mes del embarazo de Marron.

El médico nos informó que el bebé ya estaba boca abajo, listo para nacer. Yo solté un "¿en serio?" tan emocionado que me salió medio torpe. Sí, nos dijo el doctor. Tres meses más y serán padres.

Sonreí inmediatamente. Miré a Marron, y sus ojos brillaban con un destello eterno. Su sonrisa enmarcó mi felicidad de ahí en más.

—¿Quieren conocer el sexo del bebé?

—Sí—Solté por inercia. Marron sonrió más divertida que emocionada— Digo… si la madre quiere saber también…

—Yo también quiero saber—Dijo Marron entonces.

El médico movió el aparato sobre el vientre ya más pronunciado de Marron, buscando la zona que quería ver. Cuando la encontró, el médico volvió a hablar:

—Es una niña.

Marron soltó una risita nerviosa, emotiva, feliz, y me miró. Yo estaba embobado mirando todo lo que me rodeaba, hasta que caí en cuenta de los ojos de Marron, que lloraban. Me acerqué a ella, besé su mano y lloré también. Estaba conmovido hasta lo indecible, tanta felicidad no me caía en el pecho, y lo único que me salió decirle a Marron fue:

—Gracias… por hacerme tan feliz.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y me abrazó fuertemente. Besé sus mejillas, su frente, hasta su nariz pequeña y blanca mientras reía por las cosquillas; pero no me atreví a besar sus labios.

Esa semana pasó volando. Me había concentrado demasiado en Marron y era hora de ponerme al día con la universidad y el trabajo. Mamá me venía molestando mucho con eso último, y aunque compartiera sinceramente mi felicidad, me decía que la responsabilidad siempre debía estar presente, en todo ámbito de mi vida. El estudio, el trabajo y la familia.

Porque Marron era parte de ella, y mi hija también.

Siempre que lo pensaba me distraía inmediatamente, y volvía a sonreír. Marron me hacía sonreír demasiado.

Pero nunca fue tanto como cuando Krilin me llamó durante una noche de primavera, tres meses después, mientras yo dormía unas cuantas horas para ir a clases al otro día y luego comenzar con el trabajo. Sonó mi celular, yo me moví torpemente sobre mi cama y tomé el aparatito para contestar.

—¡Trunks! Gracias a Kami me respondes rápido—Terminé de despertar por completo al escucharlo.

—¿Pasa algo, Krilin? —Pregunté inmediatamente, sobresaltado.

—¡Es Marron! ¡Está a punto de…!

No necesité escuchar nada más, y me vestí tan rápido como pude para dirigirme a la clínica. Marron ya estaba ahí junto con Krilin y Dieciocho. Detrás de mí llegaron mis padres. Yo me desesperé al no encontrar a Marron, pero Krilin me explicó que ya estaba en pabellón.

—Necesito entrar—Dije, sonando más como una orden que una petición.

—Serénate, Trunks—Oí decir a mi padre detrás de mí. Fue como si me hubieran devuelto la calma a por medio de una bofetada—. Pronto vendrá el médico, te ofrecerá entrar.

Me mantuve lo más quieto que pude; me fue imposible. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, preocupado, feliz, atontado. Tantas cosas juntas en una inquietante maraña que no me bajaba de la garganta. Tragué saliva una y mil veces, el nudo en el estómago jamás se deshizo. Me temblaban las manos, sentía que sudaba. Pero lo que más sentía, sin ninguna duda, era felicidad. La más sincera de todas.

Pronto apareció el médico, el mismo que nos había atendido a Marron y a mí durante esos nueve meses. Me hizo pasar a una pequeña sala primero para cubrir mi ropa, cabello y manos con materiales estériles. Me miré al espejo y entre tanto nerviosismo, mi imagen me provocó una sonrisa burlesca y extraña. Cuando entré, Marron ya estaba en trabajo de parto. No me despegué de su lado en ningún momento, no fui capaz. Ella estaba nerviosa, temblaba, diciéndome que estaba asustada. Yo no sabía cómo calmarla, hasta que todo se volvió desconocido para mí y el proceso se aceleró completo. El parto no tuvo complicaciones, siendo éste normal, y oyendo al médico decirle a Marron que era una mujer fuerte y valiente. Sólo eso recuerdo, y claro, su mano aferrada a la mía.

Luego trajeron a mi hija. Justamente, era una niña, tal como había dicho el médico tres meses atrás. La dejaron en el pecho de Marron, y al momento en que sintió el tacto de la piel blanca de su madre, dejó de llorar, y se quedó dormida profundamente.

Yo miraba la imagen. Era la más bella que hubiera visto jamás, y me acompañará por siempre. Ver a Marron con mi hija me confirmó que era al lado de ellas donde estaba mi felicidad. Luego, acordamos en llamarla Faith.

Durante el periodo que vino después, Marron siguió estudiando y yo también, mientras trabajaba. El tiempo se me iba más rápido ahora, mientras el semestre en la universidad comenzaba a terminar y el trabajo iba haciéndose cada vez más pesado, siempre intentaba hacerme el tiempo para estar con Marron. Intentaba ir a visitarla todos los días, estar presente en la vida de mi hija lo que más pudiera. Cuando no podía ir a visitarla, la llamaba. Y tal como antes, le preguntaba si estaba bien, si Faith estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, le preguntaba a Marron si se le hacía muy pesado, y ella, tan dulce y tan sincera, siempre me respondía de la misma forma, con el tono de voz más cálido y que sólo ella posee, y que me tranquiliza.

—No, Trunks—Solía decirme, enternecida por mi actitud, quizá, o tal vez porque simplemente Marron era dulce con todos, porque a todo le veía belleza y encanto. Yo creía que ella era lo más encantador del universo—. Tranquilo, estamos bien las dos.

Su respuesta siempre era la misma. Así me preocupé por ellas, las llamaba si no las veía, iba a dejar a Marron a su casa después de la universidad, intentaba hacer coincidir mis horarios con los de ella para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Ahora que lo pienso, era bastante pesado, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por ella. Siempre quería estar a su lado, no había día en que la dejara sola, y siempre que la visitaba, le llevaba algún obsequio, aunque fuera pequeño. Una vez, le llevé una cajita de bombones de chocolate blanco relleno de frutas, y a ella le encantó. Desde ese día, recuerdo ese detalle.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba comenzando a compartir con Marron no sólo por Faith, sino también por mí. Cuando estábamos en la universidad y la iba a dejar a su casa en Kame House, no podía despegarme de su lado. Me iba muy tarde, cada vez más, hasta que ya simplemente me quedaba. Era demasiado feliz con ellas.

Con Marron.

Mirarla era como mirar lo más bello que me hubiera sucedido, era como mirar el motivo de mi existencia. Marron era para mí una mujer maravillosa, fuerte, decidida, con un coraje que la hacía única. La miraba y se me iba la respiración, se me iba todo, porque ella me hacía añicos con sólo hablarme. Porque la hallaba cada vez más bella, más pura y sincera, porque soportaba que no la dejara en paz, y siempre era dulce conmigo. Tan dulce que me robó el corazón en un completo silencio. Ya no podía estar lejos de ella, ya no podía imaginarlo.

Me había enamorado.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Habemus capítulo nuevo (?). Salió un poquitín más largo de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está. Siento la demora, es que este año no he tenido vacaciones, así que el estudio no he podido dejarlo de lado._

 _Ya el próximo capítulo es la última entrega, así que espero poder darle un final bonito. Espero les haya gustado esta continuación._

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. III

**EMPEZAR POR EL FINAL**

* * *

—Una casualidad—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Me percaté de ello de un segundo a otro. Y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Creo que fui un poco lento en darme cuenta, pero ahí estaba mi pobre corazón recogiéndose porque debía alejarme de ella otra vez, y no sería capaz de esperar una noche entera. Pero debía comportarme como un adulto y no como un niño porque Marron necesitaba a un hombre que la comprendiera y la apoyara, no un niño mimado que quería que le cumplieran el capricho más trascendental de su vida. Y lo que era más importante, Faith necesitaba un padre, uno de verdad.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Marron por ella y no por Faith, sonreí como un tonto. Qué bonita casualidad, pensé, porque simplemente era perfecto. En la historia de mi vida, haberme enamorado de ella era lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Y lo sigo creyendo firmemente. Marron era más que la madre de mi hija, era más que la niña que era hija del amigo de mi mamá, era la mujer de la que me había enamorado hasta los pies. Y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo excusándome.

Entonces, lo decidí. Se lo diría en el cumpleaños de mi madre. Era obvio que Dieciocho y Krilin vendrían, y también vendría Marron con mi hija y todo sería maravilloso porque ella era maravillosa y todo siempre era iluminado y embellecido por ella porque ella era lo más bello de este mundo. Y me ponía nervioso como un chiquillo cuando lo pensaba, en los próximos días de haberlo decidido. Se lo diría, sí, y planeé una y mil formas de hacerlo. ¡Me sentía tan inexperto con ella! No era la primera vez que le decía a una chica que me gustaba, pero jamás en la vida me había sucedido algo como lo que Marron me hacía sentir, y con tanta potencia. Por primera vez en mi vida me declararía a alguien de la forma más intensa, novata y sincera. Por primera vez en mi vida iba a declarar amor.

El más sincero de todos.

Me junté con Goten en esa misma semana, en la universidad. Lo llamé, me preguntó qué me sucedía y por qué me oía tan nervioso. Le dije que necesitaba hablar con un amigo. Ahora soy tu amigo, ingrato; me soltó. Rodeé los ojos. Lo siento, Goten; le dije.

En el casino de la facultad de Ciencias Biológicas, esperé a Goten por diez minutos. Él venía de una clase de Anatomía Humana, o al menos eso rezaba su cuaderno tan aniñadamente rayado. Se sentó frente a mí luego de que pidiera el almuerzo de ese día.

—Hasta que te acuerdas de mí, Príncipe—Me dijo, comiendo desesperadamente el trozo de merluza—. Cómo es posible que le hayas ocultado a tu mejor amigo que ibas a ser papá.

—No te lo oculté, tonto—Le respondí, entre divertido y molesto—, es que simplemente… no lo sé, Goten, no pensé precisamente en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos cuando Marron me lo contó.

—Ahora te exijo que me cuentes todo.

—Pero si ya sabes todo lo que ocurrió.

—No importa—Se detuvo un momento a beber un sorbo de jugo de piña, cosa que ni siquiera eso me ofreció—. Quiero oírlo de tu boca, Príncipe.

Así lo hice. En cierto modo, me hizo bien contarle todo a Goten, a mi manera, sin tener que guardarme cosas o esperar a que alguien me diera la aprobación, finalmente, ante algo que ya no tenía remedio salvo aceptar las consecuencias de mis propios actos. Le conté a Goten de la fiesta, de cómo es que terminamos en la habitación esa con Marron, de cómo es que en tan poquito tiempo habíamos conversado de tantas cosas y habíamos hecho amistad. Y luego, de cómo se fue alejando de mí y fue evitándome, y lo más chocante de todo, cómo me enteré que le pasaba algo y de cómo me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Le conté todos los detalles a Goten de cómo me sentía en esos meses, de cómo hice todo lo posible e imposible para estar siempre con ella, acompañándola, de hacer que se sintiera lo más cómoda y tranquila posible.

—Qué cargoso, Trunks—Me dijo.

—Lo sé—Respondí.

Le hablé también de los momentos en que pensé darle su espacio, cosa que lisa y llanamente no me salía. No soportaba la idea de dejarla sola, de pensar en que se sintiera mal por el embarazo, y que eran completamente naturales, y yo no estar allí con ella. Llegaba a pensar en que Dieciocho era demasiado estricta, que Krilin prefería mantenerse al margen y un montón de tonterías que no tenían ninguna clase de fundamento. Le hablé de mis momentos con ella, de cuando la acompañaba a médico y me enteré de que el bebé era en realidad una niña. Vi a Goten sonreír, conmovido con mi relato, medio escueto, pero emotivo relato al fin, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí sinceramente acompañado.

Le hablé, también, del momento del parto. Él me escuchaba atentamente, jamás me interrumpió. Goten siempre ha sabido escucharme, lo hace con la expresión exacta, con la mirada exacta y el consejo posterior exacto. Sonreía cuando le conversé de todo lo que sucedió de allí en más con Faith, la bebé de la que Goten sólo había oído hablar porque aún no hemos planeado ninguna celebración con Marron. Dijo que quería conocerla y que de seguro era igual a mí, pero tan dulce como Marron. Entonces, continué diciéndole todas las atenciones que tenía con ella y con mi hija, hasta que llegado el momento de nuestra (mi) conversación, él solo se dio cuenta de que, en mi relato, yo me había enamorado como un niño, sin si quiera yo darme cuenta, silenciosamente, como un trabajo tan meticuloso que todos los hilos se movieron en la plena oscuridad de mi etapa adolescente.

—¿Entonces, Trunks? —Me preguntó.

—Entonces nada, Goten. Me enamoré de Marron y no por mi hija, sino por lo que es ella.

Goten notó que me oía tan deprimido que no parecía un joven embelesado de amor por una bella mujer.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, tonto—Me dijo—. Debes decírselo, mal que mal, ya no pueden estar más unidos.

—Tengo miedo de que me rechace—Admití absolutamente sincero, tan expuesto como un nervio.

Goten tuvo que detener su incesante movimiento de tenedores y cuchillo de mesa para mirarme, concentrando su mirada negra en mí hasta hacerme sentir minúsculo ante esa convicción que sólo tienen los terceros, no los protagonistas que somos de nuestras propias historias.

—¿Alguna mujer te ha rechazado antes? —Bromeó, quebrando un poco la atmósfera, pero inmediatamente después volvió a mirarme con convicción—. Príncipe, busca la ocasión, el momento, el lugar; y díselo. No le digas simplemente que te enamoraste y que no sabes por qué y que no te dista cuenta, dile todo lo que ella te hace sentir, lo que tu hija significa para ti y la unión que deberán compartir para siempre. Dile que haber empezado por el final de una historia tradicional fue lo más genial que pudo pasarte.

» Sé tan sincero que ella apenas pueda soportarlo.

Eso último me golpeó, como si hubiera sido la verdad en sí misma la que estaba frente a mí.

Goten me conocía demasiado, y pudo decir todo cuanto me sucedía en un par de palabras. Logró resumirme con más exactitud de la que yo era capaz. Y cómo Goten puede estar equivocado respecto a mi vida, pensé, si me conoce tanto.

Luego de la conversación con Goten, llegué a mi casa y me tendí en la cama. Extrañaba a Marron con afán adolescente, hasta el punto de ir hasta a su casa, tenderme a su lado y abrazarla, sin importar que Dieciocho me quebrara cada uno de los huesos. Pero me contuve. Pensé que debía estar cansada, que seguramente quería dormir, pues cuidar de Faith era un trabajo arduo también y combinar eso con la universidad debía ser seguramente muy agobiante.

Pensaba en la conversación con Goten, entonces, y me preguntaba qué podría salir mal de confesarme con Marron, de abrirle mi corazón como nunca antes. Ella sabía que yo la quería mucho, que era parte de mi familia, que Faith era lo más bello que pudo haberme sucedido en la vida, aunque fuera tan repentino, e incluso irresponsable de mi parte, o de la de ella, o de parte del mundo entero, Faith existía y era parte de mí, tal como Marron, luego de determinado momento, en el que me di cuenta de que me era imposible imaginar a otra mujer a mi lado. No podía ni puedo imaginarme estando con otra mujer, besar, abrazar o consentir a otra mujer, tocar otra piel y sonreír como un tonto enamorado, mostrarle hasta el último rincón de mi acelerado corazón a otros ojos, no tan puros ni inmaculados como los de ella. Imposible. No podría. Y si Marron me negaba todo eso juraba que iba a enloquecer.

Y buscaba a Marron no por ser la madre de mi hija, sino por ser la mujer que era.

La más valiente, hermosa y pura criatura de todo este universo.

Y me decidí. Sería tan sincero con ella como pudiera no en el cumpleaños de mamá, sino cuando Faith cumpliera el año, es decir en dos semanas más. Era la ocasión perfecta.

* * *

Fueron las dos semanas más largas de mi vida.

Todas las mañanas, noches, tardes; me las pasaba caminando como león enjaulado. En la universidad, ni siquiera ponía atención a mi profesor guía. De lo único que me preocupaba era de ir a ver a Marron a su facultad, que siempre cargaba libros viejos y un bolsito blanco donde guardaba sus otras cosas, y su celular en mano mientras jugaba ese jueguito que estaba de moda en ese tiempo. Cuando la veía bajar la escalera, con eterna delicadeza y dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, inmediatamente me olvidaba de todo cuanto me rodeaba. La saludaba, y la invitaba a almorzar por algún lugar de la universidad. En el camino, yo observaba que cuando estaba conmigo, sonreía más de lo normal, y parecía olvidarse momentáneamente de su jueguito que consistía en atrapar criaturas.

—¿Te ayudo con tus libros? —Le preguntaba, y ella accedía inmediatamente. Íbamos a dejarlos a la biblioteca central de la universidad, y luego caminábamos al centro de la ciudad, el acelerado y ajetreado centro, ese que no se detenía por nada. Fuimos a un restaurant, bastante recomendado, y almorzamos allí.

Ese día era un día miércoles, uno de los más pesados para ella y uno de los más livianos para mí. Faltaba una semana y cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Faith, así que le comenté qué tenía pensado hacer para ese día sábado.

Ella me escuchó atentamente, con la mirada celeste fija en mí, las mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas y el cabello ondeándole en la espalda. No pude concentrarme, se me hizo imposible. Tener a Marron en frente, tan cerca, con sus manos a milímetros de las mías me hacía soltar sólo tonterías. Pero debía esperar aún, todavía no era el tiempo ni el lugar indicado.

Debía ser tan perfecto y sincero que ella apenas pudiera soportarlo.

Entonces intenté distraerme. Le dije que tenía pensado una celebración modesta en la casa de mis padres, con los amigos de la familia, la gente más cercana. Nada muy escandaloso, no quería a la prensa encima de mí, que ya bastante molesto me resulta. Le hablé de cómo decorar la casa, ella me respondía que a Faith le gustaban los gatos, así que sería buena idea una decoración acorde a los mininos. A mí me encantó la idea. Le hablé de los colores de los globos, la decoración del pastel, que si sería de chocolate o frutilla, y Marron, cual niña, me miró y sonrió diciendo que por qué no de ambos…

—Entonces, el sábado a las seis de la tarde en la Capsule Corp.

—Sí, linda.

—Tendré que llegar antes para ayudarte, Faith puede llegar con mis papás un poco después.

Yo sonreí como si mi plan hubiera resultado a la perfección. Aunque no tuviera ningún plan, ni ninguna sonrisa porque me puse tan nervioso que sólo asentí.

—Nos encontramos ahí entonces, Trunks—Me dijo ella.

—Claro.

Terminamos de comer y la llevé a la universidad otra vez. Había llegado cinco minutos más tarde. Cuando me lo mencionó yo sonreí quitándole importancia, ella se sintió culpable porque jamás había llegado tarde a una clase. Y esa era su clase favorita: Literatura Medieval. Aún lo recuerdo, siempre leo cuentos medievales y las crónicas semi-legendarias que a veces sirven de inspiración a series de televisión actuales, aunque nunca las entienda y siempre prefiera ver las series.

Entonces, la dejé en la puerta de la facultad y me fui a mi casa. Debía avanzar con mi proyecto. No lo volví ni a mirar después de la última reunión que tuve con el profesor.

* * *

Ese día sábado, desperté ese día a las ocho de la mañana. Me duché, desayuné, intercambié miradas frías con papá y mamá me dio un beso antes de irse a la empresa. Aún quedaban cabos sueltos que atar de la semana recién pasada. Mis papás ya sabían qué se haría ese día en la tarde en casa, así que no fue necesario mencionar el tema.

Ahí, aún eran las nueve. La hora no avanzaba y yo sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo. Estaba nervioso, casi como un crío, y mi papá no tardó en notarlo. Me dijo que me tranquilizara de una buena vez, sino todo lo que tenía pensado hacer (si es que tenía pensado hacer algo, realmente) resultaría ser un completo desastre. Papá nunca se enteró de nada, o quizá simplemente lo intuía por cómo era mi comportamiento con Marron cuando ella estaba cerca, pero sabía perfectamente lo que a mí me sucedía cuando se trataba de Marron.

Así, Bra me ayudó con la decoración, y en eso me distraje durante toda la mañana. A las dos llegó el pastel de chocolate y frutilla que acordamos mandar a hacer con Marron. Mamá, que ya estaba en casa, lo guardó en la nevera excesivamente grande para guardar cosas que tradicionalmente van ahí pero no lo suficiente como para guardar el pastel de su nieta.

Entonces, a las tres con cuarenta minutos, llegó Marron.

Se veía tan linda que yo no lo podía creer. Tenía el cabello suelto, un vestido holgado y unas sandalias. Ya comenzaba a hacer calor en las tardes y los colores en el mundo se volvían más cálidos, como ella volvía cálido mi corazón y mi vida entera.

La sala principal de mi casa se terminó de adornar con figuras de gatos. Cuando eran las cinco, fuimos al jardín con Marron. Conversamos de Faith, principalmente, mientras yo me distraía con mirarla y pensar en cómo le diría todo lo que pensaba decirle. Pasaron treinta minutos en los que yo, como un espectro patético, respondía robóticamente sus preguntas y seguía la conversación, mientras mi corazón parecía írseme a las sienes y mi cabeza daba vueltas, con una vocecita interminable gritándome repetidamente "díselo, díselo, díselo…".

Y no me atreví. No pude.

En su lugar, preferí volver a lo cotidiano.

—Linda, ¿no has pensado en regalarle un gatito a Faith? Ya que le gustan tanto…

—Sí, lo he pensado—Dijo ella. Una brisa tibia chocó contra su nuca y revolvió su cabello amarillo. Lo peinó atolondradamente y continuó—pero aún es muy pequeña, Trunks. Me gustaría que cuando tenga sentido de responsabilidad pudiera tener uno.

Por Kami qué tontuelo me sentí. Marron tenía toda la razón del mundo, Faith apenas tenía un año en ese momento, quién diablos puede pensar en tener un gato siendo tan pequeña. Y en realidad, Marron tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo de un minino. Ella aún estudiaba, recién comenzaba casi su vida universitaria, y Faith ya era una gran responsabilidad. Para mí también lo era, no podía pensar en otro gatito además de Tama.

—Tienes razón, bonita. Quizá cuando cumpla unos diez años.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo—Y rio dulcemente, con las mejillas coloradas al mencionarlo.

Y la vocecita aún continuaba en mi cabeza: "díselo, díselo…"

No pude.

Y ahí estuvo la maldita vocecita hasta las 6, cuando llegaron Krilin y Dieciocho con Faith. Con Marron entramos a la sala, y la fiesta empezó. Pan y Bra jugueteaban por ahí, conversaban de música y cosas que, en ese tiempo, cuando se entra en otra etapa, comienzan a llamar la atención. Goten me miraba de reojo junto a Pares, y Faith disfrutaba de los pequeños dulces que había en su plato. Marron estuvo con mi hija siempre, vigilándola de que no se fuera a resbalar de su silla, que no se ensuciara demasiado y esos detalles. De pronto la vi bostezar y me acerqué a ella.

—Linda, si quieres yo cuido a Faith ahora, tú distráete un momento.

—Gracias, Trunks.

Ella, entonces, le dio un beso a Faith y fue a buscar un vaso de jugo de fruta. Yo disfruté de mi hija con toda la libertad que podía en ese momento. Qué bonita era, qué parecida era a Marron cuando ella era pequeña. Al pensarlo, sonreí. Recordé mis años de infancia, a Majin Boo y el desastre. Faith botó un dulce al piso y me distraje. Y recordé que tenía algo que hacer. Algo importante.

Pero no pude moverme de mi lugar.

Faith, desde su sillita morada, me miró de pronto. Me mostraba sus dulces, yo intentaba quitarles el papel que los envolvía, pero ella me los esquivaba. La peiné un poco porque algunos de sus finos cabellos se escapaban a la coleta que le había hecho Dieciocho antes de llevarla a la Capsule Corp. De un momento a otro, llegó Goten a mi lado.

—¿Y bien, príncipe? —Me preguntó.

—¿Y bien qué? —Me hice el tonto.

—Se lo dirás, ¿no? Si no lo haces ahora no lo harás nunca, es el momento preciso este día. Es el cumpleaños de tu hija, está atardeciendo, Bulma puede quedarse con Faith mientras tú y Marron se distraen. El universo conspira a tu favor, ¿no lo ves?

Lo miré hacia un lado como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio, pero lo más increíble al mismo tiempo. Goten tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero a mí me seguía dando miedo enfrentarme a Marron y a lo que sentía por ella, por más que lo tuviera tan aceptado e interiorizado como si ella fuera parte de mí.

—Sí lo veo, tonto—Le respondí fingiendo estar distraído. Faith botaba cosas al piso y yo las recogía poniéndolas en la mesita, era la única forma que tenía de rehuirle a lo que él me decía.

—¿Y qué te detiene?

Y no supe qué decir. No dije nada, dejé que mis gestos hablaran por sí solos porque Goten sabía leerme como nadie en el mundo. No por nada pudimos ser un solo cuerpo alguna vez en nuestra vida. Y qué bien lo hizo.

—Trunks, mírala—Me dijo. Miré a Marron, robotizado—¿No crees que ya tienes la vida hecha a su lado? Sólo te queda decirlo…

Sonreí medio tristón. Era cierto, pero no quería forzarla a nada, ella no merecía que yo la presionara. Jamás buscamos unir nuestras vidas así, sin tener algo que ver realmente, pero sucedió, y yo me enamoré hasta los pies, y todo me importa un bledo menos ella y Faith.

—Sé que no quieres obligarla; diciéndole lo que sientes no lo estarías haciendo, sólo estarías siendo sincero contigo y con ella. Inténtalo… ¡Y mira! Faith está de acuerdo conmigo—Goten le hacía gestos a Faith y ella se reía emocionada, brincando en su sillita como si me dijera "sí, papá, díselo a mamá".

Juro haberla escuchado decírmelo.

—¿No ves? —Me insistió Goten.

—Sabes…— giré hacia él, mirándolo por primera vez desde que se fue a sentar al lado mío—entiendo que tienes toda la razón del mundo. ¡Siempre la tienes, maldita sea! Pero no me atrevo, Goten… siento que me pondré como un niñato, que no seré capaz de soltar ni siquiera un "hola", y… tú sabes, ese no es mi estilo.

Goten rio sonoramente, casi llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—Es tan raro que yo te dé consejos de seducción a ti, para enamorar a Marron. Se siente bien, por primera vez soy más experto que tú en esto—Bromeó. Yo sonreí y solté un suspiro—. Pero, hablando en serio… hazlo como te salga, Trunks. ¡Te insistlo, sé sincero! Tan sincero que ella apenas pueda soportarlo.

—Ya me dijiste eso una vez.

—Y te lo repito, porque pareces no aprender.

Goten se quedó un momento más conmigo y Faith conversando otros temas, hasta que llegó mamá para regalonear a su nieta un rato, junto con Chichi. Faith estaba tan divertida con ellas que finalmente sentí que le sobraba a mi propia hija. Al mirar hacia el patio, vi a Marron que iba hacia allí. De pronto, una chispa se me encendió en el cerebro y el corazón. Síguela, me dijo la vocecita, Goten, Faith y todo el mundo. Les hice caso de pronto. Ella, con una manta en la espalda porque comenzaba a refrescar la tarde, salió al patio mirando las flores que plantaba mi abuela. Al parecer a ella también le gustaban, y pensé en regalarle más flores, y luego pensé que qué cursi había sido eso, que mejor le regalaba chocolates blancos rellenos de fruta porque esos eran sus favoritos y además…

—¿Trunks? —Todo, absolutamente todo en mi cabeza se detuvo. Ya no pensé en nada más, no insistí en nada, sólo la miré.

A partir de ese momento, seguí mi instinto. No saiyajin, pero algún instinto medio extraño que me dijo qué debía decir y hacer.

Lo primero, era calmarme. Estaba arruinándolo. O no. O sí. O no lo sabía.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —me preguntó ella tan dulce, tan lejana, tan bonita.

—Sí…—Le dije, y me acerqué a ella, pero no lo suficiente como para espantarla. ¡Absolutamente todo me preocupaba!

—Gracias—Y me sonríe, mirándome hacia arriba, a los ojos, clavándome la dulzura en el pecho, enamorándome más, tan salvajemente que juraba que si seguía mirándome así la tomaría y me la llevaría volando lejos de ahí.

Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando.

Marron se tornó inquieta de pronto, no porque en realidad mi presencia la incomodara, sino porque de alguna forma sentía que estar conmigo le inspiraba cierta tranquilidad. Soltó un suspiro de pronto, y guardó silencio unos segundos. Yo también lo hice.

Pero no me aguanté. Paradójicamente, me puse ansioso.

—En realidad, linda…—comencé. Era el momento. Estaba a punto de suceder—quiero hablarte de algo…

Ella volvió a mirarme y ladeó la cabeza un poquito.

—Sí, dime.

Carraspeé un poquito.

Había llegado la hora de mi sentencia.

—Marron—dije, y hasta mi voz se puso más seria—yo hace mucho tiempo que… quiero decir…

Ella mantenía su sonrisa sutil, pero sus ojos brillaron mucho más. Yo no entendía por qué, o más bien, no quería pensar en algo que pudiera hacerme ilusiones y luego destruírmelas.

—Dime, Trunks…

—Marron—era momento de sincerarse, escupirlo todo de una vez—, yo te quiero.

Ella abrió más y más sus ojos celestes, vibrantes, felices.

—Yo quiero estar contigo. ¡Quiero estar contigo porque quiero, porque te elijo a ti! Porque ya no sólo se trata de Faith lo que me une a ti, linda, se trata de ti... —Miré sus manos, la rocé con mis dedos; ella tomó la mía y la apretó—porque me enamoré, Marron, me enamoré como nunca antes… yo quiero estar contigo no porque tenga qué, yo quiero estar contigo porque quiero.

—T-Trunks…

—Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, linda… por favor.

Ella desvió la mirada al piso, sonrojada, nerviosa, con un sinfín de cosas que yo no podía descifrar porque el corazón me latía a mil por hora, como si por fin hubiera liberado su carga más pesada.

Entonces, Marron volvió a mirarme.

—Yo… Trunks—habló ella, dándome la respuesta que me haría el hombre-saiyajin más feliz del universo—H-hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de verte como el papá de mi hija solamente…

Yo fruncí el ceño un poco. Su mano volvió a apretar la mía. La sentía cálida, húmeda por los nervios que la consumían, pero tan confortante como nada en el mundo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… yo también quiero estar contigo… desde hace mucho tiempo, Trunks…

Y no lo soporté.

La abracé, porque me había bastado tan poco para ser sincero con ella; sincero del todo, tal como lo dijo Goten, y ella no lo soportó, me confesó lo que sentía, que lo que compartíamos era más que Faith, era el sentimiento más puro de la historia. Lo que yo sentía por ella era amor. Amor del bueno, como dicen por ahí.

Ella me respondió el abrazo. Ya no temblaba, ya no estaba nerviosa; ahora todo era, para ella, tranquilidad. Así la sentía estando pegada a mí. Y qué felicidad era la que sentía yo. Ahora me quedaba compartirla con ella. Y con mi hija.

Cuando volvimos a la fiesta con nuestras manos unidas, Goten me sonrió a lo lejos diciéndome con los ojos "te lo dije". Yo le agradecí todo. Faith estaba a punto de apagar la velita de su pastel de cumpleaños luego de que le cantáramos la típica canción de esas celebraciones, y Marron se ubicó al lado derecho y yo al lado izquierdo, mientras mamá sacaba la fotografía del recuerdo.

Ese es el recuerdo que, yo, creo es el primero de mi historia. Esta historia poco convencional para algunos, pero para mí, la perfecta historia. La historia de mi familia, de Marron y Faith, una historia que me regaló lo más bello que tengo en este preciso momento, que empezó por la instancia menos indicada, pero que no se equivocó.

Sé que todos esperan enamorarse primero, unir las vidas después y finalmente tener los hijos, la materialización del amor. A mí me sucedió todo, absolutamente todo, al revés. Qué extraño es pensarlo ahora mismo, pero no me puedo quejar. Y no es de extrañar que a mí me sucediera así, si mi familia y mi vida en general no es lo más normal del mundo, pero no lo esperaba y finalmente sucedió, un final que resultó ser un comienzo inesperado de una historia que espero que no termine nunca, no tratándose de Marron y Faith, quien fue la casualidad más perfecta de todas, el imprevisto más extraño, pero el primer guion de la historia que comenzó por su propio final. Lo invertí, lo transformé, lo adapté, y ahora es un nuevo comienzo.

Porque empezar por el final de la historia tradicional, aquella que todos esperan tener fue, para mí, el principio de mi historia. Con un prólogo agresivo, repentino, que me asustó, pero que se transformó en lo que hoy me hace demasiado feliz.

Para muchos, el final. Para mí, el principio.

El principio más perfecto de todos.

El principio incuestionable.

No un error; una casualidad.

Así es, y así debió ser.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Y aquí está. Qué terrible fue darle un final bonito, estético literariamente... pero así me quedó, un tanto imperfecto. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fantasmita, que se me demoró en despegarme, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. _Tesis is comming_...

En fin. Espero animarme a más fics de Dragon Ball que no sean simplemente _oneshot's_ , Empezar por el final fue una buena experiencia, siento. Le tomé cariño a la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
